


From Chaos to Love

by Denyce



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LJ Leveragexchange. Eliot is forced to make a choice between Hardison and Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Chaos to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanzaDracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/gifts).



“Don’t come any closer.”

Eliot smirked, there was nowhere for Colin Mason to run. He stood just inside the hanger of the loading dock; Eliot had tracked him to an abandoned warehouse down at the waterfront, red-handed with their client’s merchandise. He hated the man, and couldn’t deny he hoped Mason tried to run. It’d be reason enough to break a few bones after all the hacker had tried to kill Sophie.

Eliot slowly exhaled to maintain his composure and purposely kept his hands unclenched and loose. He didn’t need to make a show, to be any more threatening than what his own presence represented. Mason knew who he was and what he was capable of, and the guy had to be smart enough to know he was walking a very thin line.

Eliot ignored the order and kept walking; heading straight for Mason, challenging: “And why’s that _Mason?_ ”

“It’s Chaos, you idiot and it might be better for you if you remembered that.”

“Yeah right, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, _Mason_.”

“Fine, let's get down to business.” From inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a remote. “We wouldn’t want me to accidentally press the wrong button, so stop right there.” He waved the small remote.

Eliot didn’t stop but slowed his step, eying the box in Mason’s hand. It looked like an ordinary TV clicker, but he knew, in the hands of a hacker, looks could be deceiving. He wavered for a second but kept moving, deciding it could be a bluff.

“I’m sure this will be more convincing, even to a grunt as dim-witted as you.” Mason clicked a button, and above him three different screens flared to life. Eliot stopped in his tracks. The screens displayed his teammates. On one screen Nate and Sophie were together and obviously upset, but from what he could see on the screen not in any pressing danger. However that wasn’t the case for Hardison or Parker. Hardison was tied to a chair, slumped forwards. As if on cue Hardison’s assailant grabbed the back of his head, forcibly angling his face towards the camera so Eliot could see the damage. Eliot gritted his teeth as he inspected Hardison’s face; his eyes swollen, blood trailed from his nose and down the side of Hardison’s face. The clench of his jaw was the only thing holding Eliot together as he glanced at the other screen, to see Parker. At first glance she appeared all right, despite dangling upside down off a buildings edge; it was a position he had seen Parker in dozens of times. But then he noticed she was hanging without a harness or any other safety gear. The only thing holding her up was a thick rope twisted around her ankles.

“Thought that might get your attention," Mason gloated. "I’m so glad we can communicate. Now, despite what you might think I’m not an unreasonable man, but what you and your associates have cost me with your constant interfering... well you’ve forced me to take drastic measures.”

Eliot didn’t take his eyes off the screens, taking in every detail. “What do you want?”

“Actually I have what I want.”

“And what exactly is that?” Eliot questioned his voice raw from holding back the force of his anger.

“Hmm, you really aren’t the brains of the outfit, are you? Well, let me spell it out for you. Because I’m such a generous man, I’m going to let you pick. You have three choices.”

“What?” Eliot demanded, impatiently.

“Please don’t hurt yourself, let me finish. Hmm, actually four options, but I’m betting there’s one you won’t pick.”

Eliot growled, expressing his impatience.

“Right, so your choices are pretty simple, just pick one. Each location is separated by about twenty miles – wouldn’t want to make this easy on you now, would I? It’s obvious two of your dear teammates are in immediate danger. You’ll have to decide whether or not that's true for the masterminds of your outfit, Ms. Devereaux and Mr. Ford. Choose one of the three and I’ll give you their current location. Once you pick, my associates will leave. The lucky individual you choose will have the locations of your other teammates. Now I can’t promise they’ll be alive by the time you get there, but… there is a chance. In other words, if you’re fast enough you might save two or three out of four - depending on who you pick.”

Eliot tightened his fists, his emotions barely constrained as he angrily spit out, “The fourth option?”

“That’s fair, know all your options. Option four - just walk away.”

He snorted, and met Mason’s gaze. “Five, I kill you now with my bare hands – slowly.” It wasn’t enough, but the corners of his mouth tilted up when Mason gulped in true fear, and only regained his confidence as his eyes shifted to the remote. “Touché. Although my associates do have orders to clean things up with a bullet if they don’t hear from me…” He glanced at his watch, “Oh, in about six minutes, make that five minutes and thirty-eight seconds, thirty-seven...” A moment later, he asked, “So who shall it be, who are going to save?” Then to further push Eliot’s buttons he started to hum the theme of Jeopardy.

Eliot just wanted to kill the man, to literally wring the man’s neck to his last breath, but he had to save his team. His eyes shifted from Nate and Sophie and flitted back and forth between Alec and Parker, his gut twisted at seeing them, the weight of having to choose between them – he couldn’t. He finally glanced back at Nate and Sophie, silently pleading them to help him make the impossible decision. Staring at the screen, his headache pounded as Mason continued to hum jeopardy then gleefully added in a singsong voice, "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…”

It was only then he noticed Nate was staring back at him like he knew Eliot was there, like he could see him. He felt a vibration from his cell in his back pocket, at the same time Nate cinched his chin. Finally Eliot understood, somehow they were tipped off and had made a two-way connection at least visually. Then Eliot spotted it, a small blue light on top the screen. Knowing their understanding of advanced electronics, someone else had to be there helping them, probably whoever was on the other end of the phone. However they obviously didn’t know where Hardison or Parker were, otherwise Nate would have signaled him to take out Mason out, or he’d hear sirens or some other cavalry coming to his rescue. Nevertheless just knowing they were safe, a gasp of relief escaped, and Eliot was sure it was expressed on his face as Sophie broke her character of confused victim, and the corners of her lips pulled into a smile acknowledging his sentiment. It was Nate who reminded them of situation as he nudged and pulled Sophie into a hug. Over her shoulder he met Eliot’s eyes for only a second before he shifted into character and appeared to be confronting Sophie. He instantly steeled his expression and nodded absently. His eyes shifted toward Mason only to see he was turned and hadn’t caught their slip.

Then Eliot saw what had caused Mason’s attention to divert; the preparations for his getaway, as a car he’d been waiting for pulled up.

Frantic, Eliot knew he was out of time. His heart breaking with the inability to choose, Eliot glanced at back and forth between Parker and Alec looking for anything that’d help him to decide. Parker was stoic; every part of her body was tense and that alone clued him in on how scared she was. Normally in her element, Parker was all smiles, her body fluid, graceful and flexed in movement. This was… It was then that Eliot noticed the discoloration around her cheek. His lips thinned, furious. A moment later he quickly chastised himself, a bruise would mean nothing if she was dropped from her current height.

On the other screen, movement caught his eye, as the man holding Alec’s head let go, and Alec fell forward. His heart stopped, noticing the blood around his shirt collar, afraid he was too late.

Mason called out: “Time’s up, make a choice – five, four, three…” He was standing at the door, a car and driver sat there waiting.

Interrupting, Eliot blurted out, “Parker.”

“Ah yes, save the damsel. Alright, fair is fair.”

The driver opened the door for Mason, then walked around the car and got in the driver’s seat ready to leave. Mason dropped an envelope on the floor out of the open car window, then glanced at the screens and clicked another button. “Hear that gentlemen? He picked the fair lady, so you may go; don’t forget to leave the envelope. Ms. Devereaux, Ford, Hardison, don’t give up hope, maybe they’ll get to one of you in time – or not. Au revoir.” He turned to Eliot, “Wouldn’t be as much fun if they didn’t know who you’d picked, adds to the game. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a plane to catch. Good luck.” He glanced once last time at the screens, and though Eliot couldn’t actually hear him, he read Mason’s lips as he said, ‘Good-bye Hardison.’ Then clicked the screens off and he got in the car.

The car was gone by the time Eliot got to the envelope. As he picked it up, his cell phone rang again. Grabbing it he flipped it open as he opened the envelope with his other hand.

Nate tried to talk him, but Eliot couldn’t talk or think past his fear. Adrenaline was pushing him as he ran and demanded: “Where are you?”

Nate immediately replied.

It took him a moment to calculate their positions before Eliot decided, and replied. “You’re closer to Parker…" Then he rattled off the address where they’d find Parker. He skidded to a halt, cursing as he came up to his car. The tires were flat. Not caring, especially when he had no other choice since there wasn’t another vehicle in sight; he got in, hoping it’d start – it did. Shifting into gear, Eliot pulled out and pressed down on the accelerator, his arms bracing as the car’s tires lumped along in the middle of the road and kept his eyes peeled for another vehicle. Over the noise of the tires, and the rims hitting the asphalt he finally heard Sophie, worriedly yelling his name.

Picking up his cell phone, he hit speaker. “I’m going after Alec. Mason has no intend of letting him live. I have an idea where to find…” He choked on the thought remembering Hardison, slumped forward unconscious. “Just get Parker – I can’t lose ‘em both.” And flipped his cell closed.

A few minutes later he finally came up to the main drag and pulled over behind a few cars that were parked. Grabbing a crowbar from the trunk he smashed the window of the vehicle he thought would get him to Hardison the fastest. Opening the door, he squatted down and disconnected the alarm. Getting in, Eliot reached under and pulled out wires to hotwire the car. As the car flared to life, he shifted it into gear and peeled rubber as he pulled out.

*!~*!~*!~**!~*!*~*!~*!*~*!~*!*~

Rubber burned as he hit the brakes and skidded to a halt, and Eliot jumped out of the car, already running. He prayed to every deity he didn’t believe in that he had made the right choice, that what he had seen was right and more importantly that he’d be on time. It was an old brick building, once a school that had been turned into a gym, the top floors converted into offices. It had been a gym he had considered joining a few months back. At the moment it was closed, under renovation due to some vandalism. The front door was unlocked and he ploughed through, heading for the stairs, taking two at a time. On the third floor, facing the long corridor he zigzagged and looked through the doors' windows. Under his breath, he continuously begged Alec to hang on.

Half way down the corridor, he spotted Alec - he was alone. Eliot pushed through the doors, barely scanning the area as he headed straight to Alec’s aid. Unconscious, his body strained against the ropes holding him up. Eliot whispered, “It’s alright, I’m here,” and pulled out a knife to cut the ropes. Alec’s body slumped forward. Eliot grabbed him and gently turned Alec toward him, patting his cheek. “Come on man, I’m here, I got you.”

Alec didn’t answer, didn’t move.

Suddenly he heard Mason’s voice filling the room. “Tsk tsk tsk, I really tried to be so reasonable, but you cheated. See and this is why I can’t trust you, and do you know what happens to cheaters, when they get caught, don’t you?”

Eliot swore as he looked up, searching for a camera or speakers. Spotting the surveillance system, he stared into the camera, “You sonofabitch! You’re dead!”

“Oo, so scary. Doesn’t matter since you lost.” Abruptly images were projected against the wall – three distinct images, as if they were viewed on screens. One image showed Parker, or what was left of her fallen body, broken in a pool of blood on the cement ground. Another screen showed Nate and Sophie’s tangled bodies strewn across the road with the remains of their vehicle in the picture behind them. The third, however, was himself with Alec. At the implication, his eyes quickly flitted from one image to the other, his eyes watering as he shook his head in denial then turned to Alec. “Alec, come on, open your eyes… please…”

Laughter filled the room. “Funny, I can just hear _baby_ on the tip of your tongue.” Mason whistled, then in a surprised voice, declared. “No shit, who would have thought? I honestly didn’t, especially after you picked Parker, I honestly thought... Huh, did he even know?”

Frantic, Eliot’s fingers felt for Alec’s pulse. He waited and found nothing. He tried another pulse point, again nothing. Mason said something else, but Eliot couldn’t hear him over his pounding heart. He pulled Alec into an embrace, squeezing tighter when he his eyes gazed at the image of Parker in front of him. He didn’t save them, any of them… His vision blurred, unchecked tears ran down his face. Painfully he choked out, “You’re dead, you hear me? I won’t stop…” More to himself, he quietly spoke to Parker. “I’m so sorry, I should have saved you...” He squeezed Alec, his words pressed against Alec’s neck, “Baby I promise you, I’ll never stop…”

Overhead, he could hear Chaos laughing, then someone else calling out for him, “Eliot, Eliot…”

Someone touched and then shook his shoulder; he reached out and grabbed them before he twirled around, ready to kill.

“Eliot! Wake up! Come on your dreaming wake up, you’re hurting Sophie.”

Eliot blinked and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was still on the couch in Nate’s apartment, right where he must have fallen asleep earlier. Slowly he forced himself to exhale, acknowledging that his failed rescue had only been another nightmare.

Since their ordeal almost four weeks ago, he’d found himself staying at Nate’s just for the company since Sophie and Tara were also there more often than he was. It had been Tara’s timely visit that had saved them – that she had figured out enough of what was happening to turn the tables for them and saved Nate and Sophie. By accident he’d figured out where Hardison was and picked Parker, trusting Nate and the others to bring her home safe while he went after Hardison. Now although everyone was relatively safe, he wanted to give Hardison and Parker time to recover both, emotionally and physically. Besides they had just started dating before this, so right now you couldn’t separate ‘em, not that Eliot wanted to.

Abruptly he realized he was still holding Sophie and let go, shamed that he had hurt her, almost broken her wrist with his hard grip – thankful he hadn't. Instead he was sure she’d have bruise. He quietly mumbled a sorry.

She quietly shushed him. “It’s alright, I’m fine.”

He pulled away from her, still feeling the pain from the nightmare. Eliot rubbed his hands over his face ignoring the wetness he felt before he threaded his fingers through his hair.

Nate gently inspected Sophie’s wrist, she repeated, a little more strongly: “It’s fine.”

“Probably should go and put some ice it.”

Eliot wasn’t really paying attention, but vaguely heard Tara say that she’d take care of it before she took Sophie into the kitchen.

Pacing the room, Eliot wondered if he should go work out. It didn’t matter that he was already tired – physically exhausted and emotionally wrought... The fact was he wasn’t going to feel any better until he found Mason.

Nate suddenly interrupted his thoughts, saying: “Eliot sit,” as he poured him a shot of whiskey.

It wasn’t what he wanted, but for the moment… Eliot obediently sat down and swallowed the contents then put the glass back in front of Nate, silently requesting another shot.

Nate exhaled then stated the obvious. “Another nightmare.”

Eliot didn’t answer, but tapped the rim of his glass.

Nate complied as he spoke. “That’s what, every night now, even if you nap.”

He didn’t bother to answer, only picked up the shot and finished it like he did the first.

“It just seems a little odd when we’re all fine," Obviously concerned Nate pressed, "did something else happen, before…”

“I’m not having this conversation,” Eliot refused, and pushed his glass indicting he wanted more.

Nate shook his head. “No.”

“What?”

“You heard me, no,” a heartbeat later he added, “Eliot you need to confront this.”

Eliot shot back a firm: “No!” then angrily grabbed the bottle and took a long swig.

Nate grabbed the bottle away. “That’s not the answer.”

“What, you think you have a corner on wanting to forget?”

“No, but you’re not me, and you can fix this.”

“Fix it? You’re right and I will. Once I find Mason, he’s dead.” To himself he added, _once I know Hardison and Parker are really alright I’m going to hunt that bastard down._

“That’s not going to do anything and you know it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Look around Eliot. We’re fine! Parker and Hardison, they’re both fine, yet you’re the one that’s a wreck. Having nightmares, drinking… you need to tell them.”

Slowly he turned and met Nate’s gaze and briskly demanded, “Who?” although as soon as the question left his mouth he was afraid of the answer.

Nate didn’t bat an eye as he answered. “Hardison and Parker.”

Though his heart rate accelerated, Eliot brushed off Nate’s suggestion casually. “Pft, they probably already know about the nightmares, between you, Tara and Sophie. There’s nothing to tell. And you’re right they’re fine. I’ll get over it, whatever this is, alright!”

“Yes they’re fine, and you’re here. But you need to talk to them. To let them know how you feel…”

“Stop! What the hell is this, Oprah? Tell ‘em how I feel…”

“Yes, that’d be a good start,” Sophie finished, holding a pack to her inflamed wrist. He stood there, staring at her wrist and flushed guiltily.

No one spoke, they were waiting expectantly for him to say or do something and he was damn sure it had nothing to do with apologizing for bruising Sophie’s wrist. He shook his head as if they had lost their minds and he had no idea what they wanted from him. But it was Tara who identified the elephant in the room and didn’t mince her words as she joined Sophie. “You were talking in your sleep. It was pretty clear what your nightmares have been about. And apparently you’re deeply in love with Hardison and Parker.”

Silence descended, until Sophie whispered worriedly, “You could have been a little more tactful.”

Tara shrugged. “Why? You want him to deal with it and you've already tried subtle.”

“Alright, alright, it doesn’t matter, but Tara’s right, we know. Don’t you think it's time Hardison and Parker know how you feel?”

He must have looked as scared and skittish as he felt, when Sophie cautiously came up to him. Gently she caressed his cheek coaxing him to look at her. “Eliot, it’s eating you alive. We love you, we’re family now, you know that, but so are Alec and Parker. You need to work this out by telling them the truth. You trust them with your life, now you need trust them with your heart. And we’ll be here for you no matter what happens.”

It was too much and he backed away, his face skewed, shaking his head. “No matter…” he choked out, but couldn’t continue, as the images of his nightmares surfaced. He quickly sidestepped Sophie and Tara, then moved quickly to the door – slamming it shut against their concerned calls to come back.

*!~*!*~*!~*!*~*!~*!*~*!~*!*~

After he stormed out of Nate's apartment, Eliot just walked aimlessly before he found himself in some hole in the wall neighborhood bar. He was wound tight, and ordered one shot then another. He had just ordered his third when caught a glance of his reflection in the mirror. Then recalled seeing himself in the dream holding Alec’s body, seeing Parker… it was the images that killed him.

It had never happened, but each image haunted him. He understood it was his fear that drove each nightmare. The what ifs: if he’d made the wrong choice, if that guy with Alec hadn’t moved, if Eliot hadn’t spotted the gym’s slogan behind him, and worse - what if he’d been too late as each nightmare played out.

And now, they wanted him to tell Hardison and Parker how he felt – that he loved them. It was true, but it didn’t matter and it didn’t change things. What they didn’t get was that telling them would be the easy part. The fact was they were safe, but they were also together, and he wasn't about to screw that up by interfering.

The thought he might somehow screw things up for them only increased his determination, leaving him alone and scared, something that was not going to go away any time soon. What he would like to do was forget. Forget everything. He swirled the amber liquor, took a sip, and then ordered the bottle. For today, right now, that was exactly what he intended to do. Forget.

*!~*!~*!~*!*~*!~*!*~*!~*!*~*!~

Seemly from a great distance, Eliot heard Hardison say: “Man, do you reek.”

Awkwardly he jerked toward that voice, losing his balance. He grabbed the arm that was helping him to stay upright. He silently and not so silently reprimanded himself for being an idiot, before he admitted defeat and declared, “bed.”

“Oh no, no, no. A shower first, then bed, got it?”

Confused, Eliot shook his head, and winced as his head swam even as he was prodded along until he heard water and had to squint against bright fluorescent lights. “Parker come ‘ere and help me strip him down. Eliot, be a good boy now and help me.”

There it was again, Hardison’s voice. Getting plastered was supposed to help him forget Hardison, not make him more real. He blinked, as his alcohol-induced imagination conjured up Parker. He heard the lilt of her laughter when she asked, “Boxers on or off?” Eliot snickered as he looked at her – them. He opened, then closed his eyes as three Parkers smiled at him. He laughed, then thought about what kind of trouble three Parkers could get into. Laughing harder, he swayed and the one in the middle caught him, bringing her closer. Then hoarsely slurred, “not shy, got nothin' to hide.”

Hardison quickly interrupted, “Boxers stay on.”

Parker pouted, “Kill joy.”

He felt a hand drawing his attention and looked down to see Hardison squatting down in front of him undoing his pants. Nervous but hopeful, he asked, “Gonna peek?”

Hardison’s head snapped up at him, his eyes bulging in shock. He reached out and missed the first time, but on the second try he connected and caressed Hardison’s head. Licking his lips, he quietly added: “I wouldn’t mind, Alec.”

He wasn't sure if Hardison’s mouth actually hung open in shock or if he was imaging it. However Eliot didn’t think he was imagining the way his cock hardened or when his boxers started to tent, pushing out toward Alec’s waiting mouth. He heard Hardison cursing, again and louder when Parker giggled.

When his eyes drifted closed, Eliot wasn't sure, but his thoughts were filled of Alec doing something a hellaofalot more useful than talking with that mouth of his.

Abruptly, his foot was lifted, tipping him further into Parker's arms - one then the other as his pants were tugged off.

He heard Hardison’s clipped tone as he said, “Turn on the cold.”

But he didn’t care as Alec manhandled him, pulling him closer. Eliot happily grabbed Alec even as he was maneuvered into the shower. Cool water ran over his heated flesh, but did nothing to diminish his want. He pulled Alec to him; using his weight he clumsily turned and pushed him up against the shower stall. His lips found skin and trailed kisses over Alec’s neck before he started to nuzzle then mark Alec in earnest. As he picked up on suction his hands roamed over Alec’s body, pleased to find him naked. Or he thought so until his fingers burrowed under the elastic band of his boxers. Pausing he demanded: “Off,” his fingers moving with purpose as he pushed them down.

Over the water’s rush, he heard Alec moan, then Parker’s: “Think he likes you.”

Alec pushed him away, “You think? Eliot, man you got to stop.”

Eliot ignored it. If he was going to keep having hallucinations of Alec and Parker, this was one he could live with. He pressed his body against Alec’s, pleased when he felt Alec’s hard cock.

Alec choked out, “Parker help.”

“Yeah Parker give me a hand.” Eliot reached out and grabbed Parker to him. He moved out from under the cascading water, blinking the water away. Once he could see Parker properly his smile, along with his erection, deflated. The discoloration decorating her cheek brought back the images of his nightmare, Parker’s fallen body, how he had held Hardison. His grip on the memory tightened as he choked out how sorry he was, how he should have saved ‘em, should have been better, faster, told ‘em how much he loved them, told them that he’ll never stop. He swore that they’d have their revenge. That he’d keep searching until he found the bastard, and stopped him - permanently.

 

*!~*!~*!~*!*~*!~*!*~*!~*!*~*!~

“You keep doing that and he’s going to wake up,” Hardison's tone was chastising.

“That’s the point.” Parker, quietly amused.

“Fine, just… if he gets sick again, it’ll be your turn to change the sheets and clean up.”

Parker hesitated; there was worry in her voice. “You’re kidding right? He couldn’t get sick again, he has nothing left in his stomach.”

“Do you see me over there trying to wake him before he’s ready?”

Eliot heard every word, shifting minutely. He instantly stilled as his body throbbed. Wincing, he tried to remember what had happened. He vaguely remembered leaving Nate’s place, and shortly afterwards, drinking. That alone explained why his head wanted to disown him. Also explained why his hearing was acute and overly sensitive. He had the hangover from hell. Even the faintest sounds of Parker's breath on his face were like doors opening.

Not stopping to think, Eliot opened his eyes only to meet Parker’s gaze, and her tentative smile. Suspicious, she whispered, “You’re not going to hurl again are you?”

He heard her, understood the question, but he didn’t understand why she was there, or her insinuation that he had already been sick.

Somehow his confusion translated to Parker moving away, yelling in a panic. “The bowl, where’s the bowl?”

He closed his eyes against her shrieking as his head felt like it was going to come off. He swore and sat up to support his head against the steady throbbing pulse that banged behind his lids. It didn’t help.

Hardison was suddenly at his side, hovering, his voice low and comforting. A hand caressed his back. “Here you go, just aim it in the bowl man. We got ya.” Parker’s smaller hands gently gathered his hair, leaving his face free if he was going to bend over and be sick. He listened hoping to hear Nate, Sophie or Tara’s advice or concern – he didn’t. Slowly it dawned on him why. He wasn’t at Nate’s apartment. He shook his head, denying that their practiced touch meant anything. His anxiety heightened and his stomach rolled at the thought that maybe he was wrong.

He tried to push the bowl away, as he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking against the brightness he looked at one then the other, dumbfounded by the concern he saw there. His anger deflated and grumbled. “Not going to be sick.”

Slowly Hardison backed away giving him some space. He watched as Hardison one-handily reached for a glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand, his other hand cupped a small pile of pills that were beside the water. “Alright then, have some more water and take these.”

Eliot eyed the pills before Hardison answered. “It’s just aspirin and a few vitamins. They’ll help.”

He took them and popped the pills in his mouth swallowing them down with water. When he stopped Parker ordered: “Drink all of it.” He didn’t bother to turn and confront Parker, but Hardison added. “She’s right, you need to drink more water.” He wanted to tell them to fuck off; instead he slowly started to sip the rest of the water.

Apparently pleased, Hardison said: “Good, good. All right then, since you’re really up this time, I’m going to go fix you my Nana’s secret recipe. It’ll get rid of that hangover, be right back.” And left him alone with Parker.

He didn’t know what to say or how to act, especially since she was still holding his hair. Abruptly she let go and rolled to the other side of the bed, opening the nightstand and retrieved a hair brush. She rolled back and scooted closer. “You have a few tangles.” Then she proceeded to brush his hair.

He didn’t know what to make of it, but Eliot couldn’t deny he enjoyed the methodical rhythm Parker created as she gently brushed through the tangles. All of his questions were quieted as she continued brushing even after he was tangle free. Her free hand easily threading through his hair until the gesture was almost hypnotic, lulling his headache down to a dull roar.

He didn’t know how long they sat there like that, or even that he had closed his eyes until he heard Hardison clearing his throat, questioning Parker, “He fall asleep?”

Startled at the intrusion he opened his eyes.

Then Hardison smiled, “Guess not. Here I made this. Guaranteed you’ll feel better almost instantly. You just have to drink it down – all in one go.”

Parker wrinkled her nose and stated exactly what Eliot had been thinking. “That looks and smells disgusting.”

“Ah well it’s not for you, so you don’t need to comment.” Then he held the glass out to Eliot. “In one go man, and I promise before you finish it you’ll feel 100 percent better.”

Over the years Eliot’s had more than his share of home concocted hangover remedies, but Hardison’s concoction took the prize. He took one whiff and regretted it. Hardison quietly prodded, “Trust me.”

Suddenly Eliot heard Sophie’s voice, _‘You trust them with your life, now you need trust them with your heart.’_ He stared menacingly at the glass, but took it and opened his mouth, swallowing whatever vile things were in there. It barely passed his gag reflex before he was blindly searching for the bowl, afraid he’d lose it at soon as it hit his stomach. Parker realized and handed him the bowl, adding “Good idea.”

“Naysayers. Just don’t stop drinking.”

He was half way there and ready to give up. The only thing holding it together was the thought if he stopped now his stomach would definitely revolt and he’d be using the damn bowl. Though he still clutched at the bowl, he really didn’t want to vomit.

Once he finished Eliot shoved the glass at Hardison, silently begging for him to take it. Grinning stupidly Hardison complied, and as soon as the glass and its lingering smell were gone, he asked. “How do you feel?”

He was about to say, like shit. He opened his mouth to say so then realized it’d be a lie as he took inventory: his stomach had settled, his throbbing headache was gone, and the deep ache of too much alcohol had dissipated, leaving him bone tired, but physically unbelievably comfortable.

Hardison’s grin widened, “Every single time.”

Astounded Eliot asked, “What the hell was in that?” then watched as Hardison went into the bathroom and heard him turned on the water. In his gut he knew, Alec had to be getting rid of the evidence especially when he returned without the glass.

“Told you, it was Nana’s secret and I promised to keep it that way.” Standing at the foot bed, his smile gone, Hardison somberly stated: “But we do need to talk.”

Thankfully Eliot felt a hellofalot better and shook his head, no, as he started to get out of bed. He had just pulled off the covers to get out when he realized he was completely naked. He heard Parker’s pout as he flipped the cover back over himself. “Where are my…” he was going to say boxers, but Parker was too close. It was ridiculous, but he felt himself blushing thinking about where his boxers were, instead he blurted out, “clothes?”

“In the laundry.”

“Fine, then let me have a pair of sweats and I’ll be on my way.”

“No, didn’t you hear me, we’re going to talk. Didn’t I just say that?”

Parker nodded her confirmation. “You did.”

“Nothing to talk about. I got wasted, period. End of story.”

“No, that’s not the end of the story. You didn’t just get drunk or wasted – you were a falling down belligerent drunk, and it has everything to do with those damn nightmares of yours.”

Calmly because he was afraid of where this was going, Eliot inhaled and exhaled. He just needed to somehow deflect Hardison and get the hell out of here, even if that meant walking out of here bare ass naked. “I’ll take care of it.”

Bitterly Hardison answered with a question. “Yeah, just like you’re taking care of it now?”

Next to him Parker asked. “What about us? You do want us don’t you?”

Eliot turned to Parker then back to Hardison. He saw the look in their eyes and realized they knew. Nate or Sophie must have told them. Angrily he cursed. “He had no right to tell you.”

Hardison moved closer, his voice serious, demanding that Eliot listen. “Tell us what, that you’re in love with us? That you’ve been having nightmares for weeks about Mason, that he killed us, that you couldn’t choose between us so he killed us both – is that what you think Nate told us?”

Eliot couldn’t answer, his mouth hung open. They knew. How the hell could he work with them now? It was one thing, being confronted by Chaos - forcing his blinders off making him realize what he really felt about Alec and Parker. Then he had to watch them together – it was killing him, but now, to know they knew: to see their pity.

Alec sat on the bed in front of him. “Nate didn’t say anything; you did, after you showed up here three sheets to the wind.”

His throat closed in a panic, itching to run regardless of his attire. Eliot could handle a lot things, but dealing with his feelings wasn’t one of them. However, Eliot stilled when he felt Parker’s fingers. Though she was gently stroking his arm it felt like a tether holding him in place.

Parker demanded. “Get to the good part.”

“Hold up, we agreed this requires finesse. Don’t you see he’s ready to jump outta his skin.”

“That’s because you’re going too slow. Why you need to get to the good part.” Unable to contain herself, she turned toward him and blurted out. “I went shopping.”

It was so unexpected and out of left field even coming from Parker, Eliot could only gape, suddenly reminded that she was twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag.

“Oh yeah that’s good, go ahead – you don’t think telling him about your shopping excursion isn’t gonna scare him? Damn girl, some of the things you bought scare me.” Turning to Eliot, “I didn’t just say that. No, I’m not scared, not really I’mmmm, you know, nervous… Yeah nervous, nervous is good right? But that’s not the point.”

Eliot wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but had to ask, “Then what’s the point?”

“Yeah, alright let’s get back to that…” Alec stood and started pacing nervously. “…the point. And the point is you’re here. We, Parker and I, we want you here with us.” He looked at Parker to confirm what he said, “Right?”

“Yes, yes, now move it along.”

“Right and we want you here…”

“You said that already.”

“Right.” Alec laughed and shrugged. “It’s just… this is a little more nerve-racking than I thought it’d be.”

Thoroughly confused, Eliot decided to screw it and started to push up and go, but Hardison saw him. “No, you’re not leaving. Actually none of us are for the next two weeks.”

Eliot demanded, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Man, we didn’t know anything when you showed up. If Nate and the others knew before everything that went down with Chaos, no one told us. Although to be honest it didn’t take us long to figure things out.”

Parker nudged his shoulder, grinning. “Nope, you’re not shy remember?”

Eliot didn’t remember, but the look on Parker’s face told him she’d never forget it.

“So after the shower, we put you to bed. We talked,” he nodded to Parker, “then Nate called, and we talked some more. You got sick twice – in and out of bed.”

Parker offered, “I held your hair back and changed the sheets once.”

“Now you’re up, and we’re officially on vacation for the next two weeks or longer if we want.”

Parker added again, “And I went shopping.”

“You talked?”

“Oh yeah, a lot and in detail.”

“About?”

“About us. The three of us together!” She turned to Hardison, “You sure he’s fine, he’s not grasping things very well.”

Annoyed Eliot responded. “I’m grasping things just fine Parker.” Then it hit him what Parker said first, about the three of them.

“I think he heard you.” Cautiously Alec moved to sit back down, and he rubbed his palms apprehensively over his jeans. “No easy way to say it other than to just put right on out there. To say what you mean - what we want, to put it out there, in black and white – to let things land…”

“I want to watch you and Alec, have sex.”

Shock slowly made its way into rage as Eliot suddenly understood he was being offered some kind of pity fuck. Fueled by anger, Eliot got of the bed and stormed over the dressers, opening draws to find a pair of sweats.

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m leaving; I don’t need a pity-fuck, not from either of you.”

“What? Who said anything about a pity-fuck. You think I’d do that, just lay my virt … my ass on the line for a pity-fuck? Let me tell you, I love you guys, but not…”

Seething in anger, Eliot turned on him. “No, you love Parker.”

“Not going to argue that because yeah I do, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings for you.”

Angry, crowding Hardison, Eliot pushed. “That right, what’d you feeling Hardison, heartburn? Or is this just some kinky thing you and Parker cooked up.”

“Hey! First, I wouldn’t let just any guy feel me up then proceeded to get me all worked up only to leave me hanging when he passed out. Second, twice man, count ‘em,” he held up two fingers. “I was the one who cleaned you up after you up-chucked all over the damn place. Third, no way would I let anyone near Parker, unless I really cared for them. I won’t lie, I’m not in love with you – but I do love you, trust you with my life, and more importantly with Parker’s life. Four, so this wasn’t my idea, it was yours last night, and up until this very minute I was thinking it was a pretty good one.”

Watching from the bed, pouting, Parker added sternly. “I didn’t offer and don’t want to watch a pity-fuck. I want you both, but I’m not leaving Hardison.”

Frustrated, Eliot asked, “Then what the hell is this?”

Deflated Alec sighed, and stepped up to Eliot. “This is us talking, being open and figuring it out if this is for us. What we want, the three of us…” Parker was there clasping Alec’s hand. “If you want us, both of us, we…” Parker chimed in and finished, “We want you.”

His anger drained away, leaving Eliot unsure and suddenly conscious of the fact he was standing there in front of them, naked. He caught Parker’s gaze wandering. Eliot hated himself for it, but he blushed. Parker grinned, “Nothing I haven’t seen or touched before.”

His eyes widened at her declaration. “You started it,” she added.

Eliot glanced at Alec who shrugged, “There was some touching, good touching, but nothing after you passed out.”

Nervous Eliot asked trying not to twitch or run for the blankets under Parker’s heated gaze. “So we’re…”

“We’re going to go slow. Tonight,” Alec tilted his head toward the bed, “we’ll sleep together, and tomorrow we’ll talk. Do whatever we decide we want to do …”

Eliot glanced at the bed. There was no mistaking when Alec had said, _together_. It’d be the three of them sharing the bed. He was nodding his consent before the words followed. “Alright I can do that.”

They both looked at Parker for her input. Her mouth hung open in obvious disappointment. “But I went shopping…”

Alec laughed, and kissed her. “I know baby, but we need to go slow, alright? Why don’t you go on and get ready for bed.”

Still pouting, she surprised Eliot when she leaned over to give him a kiss. The kiss was sweet, delicate and barely touched his lips, but she hovered there waiting, breathing in his warmth then smiled broadly like she had just discovered one of his secrets. Maybe she had.

After Parker closed the door to the bathroom, he asked. “What’s with the shopping?”

Alec shook his head and took off his shirt, dropping to the floor. “Nuh nuh, let’s deal with that tomorrow.” He quickly shucked out of both his pants and boxers.

Eliot questioned and stuttered out, “Sleep?” like the man was crazy.

“Yeah, sleep. We haven’t slept much, and you know as well as I do, pass-out or hung over neither equates actual sleep.” Alec grabbed the covers and pulled them back. “Unless you don’t want…”

Eliot didn’t know what to say, instead he answered by getting in bed. He heard a squeak, and watched as Parker raced across the room and climbed in beside him. She wasn’t in the buff instead she wore a thin see thru shirt that barely covered her naked ass, squirming into the bed next to Eliot.

He had been so distracted by Parker’s entrance Eliot didn’t feel the bed dip when Alec got in until he felt Alec’s leg brush against his.

Alec shifted and rolled on his side, as he asked, “Everyone good?”

Scooting in closer. Parker wrapped herself around him, a leg propped over his, sliding her foot until she was intertwined with his leg. “I’m good.”

“Eliot?”

Eliot wanted to choke out a ‘good’ but word stayed lodged in his throat. He was safe in the middle, warmed by the two people he was in love with and it felt good, too good. It was the fantasy he was afraid to have; instead the nightmares would surface about him making the wrong choice, or taking too long. Of all of his teammates he was the one who had constantly faced danger, usually with some guy named Bubba or Hans - 300 hundred pounds of muscled wall, which he’d either had to defend against or break through. To simply be afraid of going to sleep, of possibly dreaming of something that almost, but didn't actually happen – made him feel small and incredibly stupid.

“Stop thinking. Nothing’s going to happen.”

Eliot grinned even though Alec couldn’t see him, and wanted to tell him that wasn’t his problem. Parker understood and knew how he took it and corrected him. “That’s not what he meant. We’re here now, no more nightmares.”

Eliot felt the first touch of his fingertips, as Alec’s hand moved slowly over his stomach. He couldn’t stop himself as he tensed, muscles quivering in anticipation. Alec felt it and immediately pulled away. Blindly he chased Alec’s hand and pulled it back, firmly planting it back on his stomach. He was still nervous, his body tense, caught between anticipation of what wasn’t going to happen tonight and the unfamiliarity of Alec’s touch, but he wouldn’t let Alec pull away. Under his hold, Alec’s thumb swept gently over his stomach and little by little, Eliot let go and relaxed. He didn’t have to say anything they both knew he was okay, they could feel it in his body.

Alec whispered, “All-righty then, close your eyes and go to sleep. No more nightmares, we’re right here.”

Grateful he didn’t have to say anything, Eliot squeezed his hand in reply even as he closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. For once he was right where he wanted to be - and tonight all he had to do was sleep and wake up between them, something he wanted to become a habit. On the edge of sleep, Parker mumbled, “Tomorrow you can see what I went shopping for…” a moment later she added, “and I can watch.”

The thought was almost enough to wake up for, but Alec dismissed the idea, even as he snuggled closer, more intimately. “In the morning people, now sleep.”

Internally Eliot smiled, as sleep took him and he fell into new dreams of what tomorrow would bring.

Fin~


End file.
